


Ends of the Earth - A Good Omens One Shot

by orphan_account



Category: Good Omens
Genre: Gay, Ineffable Bureaucracy (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Other, god this is so gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 18:36:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19892455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: pabitel (n.) - someone who proves that life is worth living





	Ends of the Earth - A Good Omens One Shot

Crowley stretched his arms over his head as he slowly opened his eyes, greeted by the sight of a familiar, warm back spotted both with freckles and gold glitter (well, it wasn’t really glitter in the normal sense - it was hard to pinpoint, really. It was impossible to focus one’s eyes on angelic features, but they definitely were there. Crowley thought it was even more beautiful, though, especially in moments like these where the golden morning sun illuminated everything in the room). 

Az was always warm, which Crowley found very comforting (it perfectly warmed up his own cold skin), and made Crowley love sleeping that much more. Zira slept very soundly, so Crowley sprinkled his back with kisses. He was still a bit shy about showing affection when both of them were awake (after all, the two had only been together (at least, to both of their knowledge) for a year and a half out of the 6000 plus years that they had known each other. But God, what a beautiful amount of time it has been. 

After admiring his angel for a few minutes more, Crowley sat up and tucked Aziraphale back under their quilt before making his way to the kitchen. He hit play on the radio sitting on the counter next to his aloe plant and smiled as “Somebody to Love” started quietly playing through the speakers (Crowley _did_ prefer to listen to his music at full volume, but he didn’t want to wake Az up). 

Aziraphale had made Crowley that particular CD exactly one year after the Apocalypse didn’t happen (Crowley took Aziraphale on a surprise date to a french crêperie, and Az gave him more plants and the CD that Crowley loved dearly). He hummed to himself as he made breakfast for the two of them, which had become almost muscle-memory for him at this point since Aziraphale wanted crepes and hot tea every morning. 

Right on schedule, Aziraphale woke up just as the fourth song on the mix started picking up (Don’t Stop Me Now), and Crowley started moving his hips as he spooned a variety of jams onto the plate and turned around to see his angel rub his sleepy eyes in his ivory robe, smiling at Crowley’s awful dance moves. 

“Good morning, Angel” Crowley practically purred, setting Aziraphale’s plate on their small oak table before leaning over to kiss him on the forehead. 

“Good morning, dear,” Aziraphale yawned as he wrapped his arms around his taller partner “did you sleep well?” 

Crowley nodded as he moved to sit across from Aziraphale. He didn’t really need to sleep, but he really enjoyed being able to cuddle up to his angel, and he loved the feeling of his soft arms wrapped around him (of course Crowley was the little spoon). 

The two had nothing to do today (as they did every other day), and sat perfectly comfortable in each others presence. This last year and a half of peace and domesticity was a dream for both of them (obviously they didn’t spend _every_ single day doing nothing, as they both loved to travel quite a bit), and Crowley surprisingly loved falling into a routine like this. He loved his routine and he loved his Angel. He loved Aziraphale. 

His thoughts were interrupted when Aziraphale reached across the table to wipe off some jam from the corner of Crowley's mouth, to which he responded with a small, instinctive kiss on the tip of the angel's thumb. 

"Hey, love," Zira spoke softly in an inquisitive tone, "do you remember watching over Warlock?" 

"Of course I do, Angel. Why do you ask?" 

The white-haired angel cleared his throat, "Well, I was thinking that maybe we could, you know, start again?" He had a scarlet blush on his face, which Crowley failed to notice. 

"Do you mean we should go find him again?" Crowley asked, "The boy is already twelve - nearing thirteen. I doubt his parents need a nanny for him anymore." 

Aziraphale breathed deeply before speaking. "No, Crowley. I meant _start over_ start over. Like, with a new child." 

"Oh? You mean to nanny another child? But what for? That hardly makes any sense." Crowley was even more confused now. 

"N-no. Not quite," the angel stammered, "I meant one of our own. I want to - I mean I was thinking of adopting? Adopting a child of our own? To raise as ours?" His voice trailed off as he shifted his focus down to his plate. "I-if you don't want to we -" 

"I want to!" Crowley exclaimed, his voice a little louder than he would have preferred, "I'd really love to, I mean." He cleared his throat. "Yes, that sounds absolutely splendid." 

Aziraphale's face lit up, in fact, it was actually _glowing_. Crowley found it adorable, and he consequently found himself smiling. This moment was perfect - the two of them sat full at their morning breakfast, the smell of tea, crepes, and jam in the air, Az's face glowing with happiness, the sunlight beaming through the windows behind his head, giving him a halo (which was absolutely perfect for his Angel). Crowley had been waiting for this moment (and many other moments with Aziraphale) for over 6000 years. Everything was perfect in this moment. Aziraphale stood up. 

"Dance with me." Az held out his arm, knowing full well that he himself had never slow danced before, but he felt that this moment was a good moment to start. 

Crowley's smile grew even wider as he took his angel's hand and wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him close. The two swayed to the song that played softly on the radio (which, again, was playing the CD programmed perfectly to fit the atmosphere due its creator being capable of miracles and all), and while the two were awkward in their movements, everything felt perfect for both of them. The open window behind the kitchen sink let the sounds of tree branches in the gentle wind and the songs of birds mix in with the love song playing. It looked like a scene right out of a movie. 

The two laughed softly with their foreheads pressed together, happier than either one of them had ever been and feeling more peaceful than ever. All was calm, and the two had never been more in love. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is a link to the song that Az and Crowley dance to :)  
> https://youtu.be/-MH-UmYkXiM


End file.
